


Level Seven

by heeseungsapple



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeseungsapple/pseuds/heeseungsapple
Summary: Your boss, Jeon Wonwoo, gives you an anonymous gift on Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Level Seven

Candies, roses, teddy bears – these were all hallmarks of Valentine’s Day. Usually, you would only receive these things if you bought them yourself, but today was different.

Right as you walked up to your desk at the office, you noticed a big white bear with a red heart staring at you right in the face. Under the bear’s foot was an envelope, containing a note that read, “I really like you!”

You chuckle as you read the note, becoming a bit shy about the fact that someone in your workplace has feelings for you. You scan the entire note, front and back, to see who has sent you the note; however, there is no name attached.

_…who could have done this?_

While holding the bear, you scan the room to see who here could have possibly given this to you.

 _Lee Know?_ You stare at the brown-haired man, who is currently looking at his work. That couldn’t be true, he had a girlfriend…

 _Choi San?_ You don’t even dare to look at him for more than a second – he doesn’t even acknowledge your existence, so it couldn’t be him.

 _Kim Younghoon?_ You shake your head slightly to yourself while glancing at the man. It couldn’t be Younghoon – he always clowned on you for having a lower salary than him.

You look at your boss, Jeon Wonwoo, briefly. There’s legitimately a 0% chance it could be from him. You chuckle at the thought of your usually silent boss waltzing into a department store and subsequently buying a cute teddy bear for you. 

Out of everyone in your workplace, Wonwoo was the most improbable option. He is such a manly man, straight out of Gyeongsang Province. There’s no way he’d be caught dead buying a cute teddy bear and leaving you an anonymous, “I really like you!”.

Unbeknownst to you, your boss, Jeon Wonwoo, actually bought the bear for you (and left the note). He felt like this was the only appropriate course of action when it came to confessing his feelings for you in the workplace. There was absolutely no way he could have made a move on you directly without getting reported to HR.

Also, Wonwoo felt that it wasn’t an option to do nothing… it’s not like he could just idly sit by while one of your coworkers confesses his feelings for you. Wonwoo had to at least shoot his shot anonymously.

_At least she knows someone here has feelings for her…_

He surreptitiously watches you pick up the bear, focusing on your face such that he can see your reaction. It seems like you’re happy…

Wonwoo quickly notices that you’re looking around the office to see who could have given you the bear. He looks down at his phone to evade eye-contact with you.

He can feel your eyes on him briefly.

_…would she even want this gift to come from me?_

He thinks about one of your coworkers, Kim Younghoon, and gets a bit irritated at the relationship you share with him. Both of you always seemed to tease each other… and Younghoon seemed to have a crush on you from the way he spoke to you.

His mind also drifts to Lee Know… and the way Wonwoo would always catch him glancing at you during business meetings. Lee Know is a handsome guy – perhaps you’d want the gift to come from him. Of course, Lee Know has a girlfriend, but Wonwoo wouldn’t put it past your coworker to cheat, especially with such a beautiful woman like you.

And how could Wonwoo forget Choi San…. San always pretends like you never exist to him, but Wonwoo would always hear him whispering about you in the breakroom. Maybe you were attracted to men who played hard-to-get…

Wonwoo’s eyebrows furrow as he thinks about you crushing on one of your coworkers. Of course, Wonwoo would love to fire all three of these men, but it’d probably appear too suspicious if he did this all at once.

As Wonwoo is jealously musing on your relationships with other people in the workplace, one of your coworkers comes up to you.

Younghoon looks at the bear in your hands suspiciously. 

“Nice bear, _ _ _ _…”

_“…do you have a boyfriend or something?”_

You shake your head at your coworker, who in turn relaxes his expression.

“…who gave you that bear?”

Wonwoo freezes in his seat upon hearing Younghoon ask you the question. He anxiously awaits your response, wondering if you’ll name-drop your guesses.

“…I’m not sure… I’m trying to figure this all out,” you chuckle to the man. Wonwoo exhales in relief as you haven’t figured out who was behind the gift, while Younghoon becomes tenser.

“…ah, I see. Are you doing anything tonight?”

You shake your head in response, looking a bit embarrassed at your coworker. Nobody likes being single on Valentine’s Day…

At this moment, Wonwoo also immediately looks up at Younghoon with a displeased expression.

_Why is he asking her what she’s doing tonight?_

“You’re seriously not doing anything tonight?” Younghoon asks, raising one of his eyebrows.

You shake your head again, hoping that Younghoon stops pressing the question. It seems like his question is attracting the attention of some people in the workplace, as some of your coworkers are giving a quick smirk at the scene.

“Younghoon is so shameless,” a coworker whispers. Wonwoo’s blood pressure increases as he witnesses Younghoon’s behavior towards you. Younghoon’s intentions couldn’t be more clear – he wanted to spend time with you today, especially tonight.

_“…but it’s Valentine’s Day, _ _ _ _ _ .”_

“I-I know, embarrassing, huh?” you joke to your coworker. Younghoon rolls his eyes, annoyed that you aren’t acknowledging the hints he’s giving.

“I think we should-”

Before Younghoon can finish completing his sentence, Wonwoo interrupts the man.

“Younghoon, could I see you in my office for a second?”

The room falls silent. You look at your boss, who seems disgruntled. Younghoon looks at the older man and gives him a nod of acknowledgment.

“Of course, Mr. Jeon,” Younghoon says in response. Younghoon walks away from you and follows Wonwoo into his office.

You hear murmurs around the room. Lee Know takes a glance at you.

“…it didn’t seem like Mr. Jeon was happy, right _ _ _ _ _?” Lee Know smiles at you. You nod nervously at your other coworker, unsure of why Wonwoo called Younghoon into a meeting.

__________________________________________

You hadn’t seen Younghoon since his meeting with Wonwoo, which was odd. The workplace was roaming with rumors that Younghoon had been fired because he was doing terribly at work… or that Younghoon was secretly a spy for another company…. or that he had even slept with a higher up’s girlfriend!

Nobody was sure of what happened in that meeting – all anyone knew was that Wonwoo didn’t seem happy, and Younghoon didn’t return.

During your lunchtime, you see Choi San in the breakroom – you take this moment as an opportunity to see if he knows what’s going on, and to suss out if he was the person who gave you the bear.

“Um, San…” you nervously state. The man looks at you, finally acknowledging your existence.

“Hey,” the man states quickly, giving you a polite smile and nod.

“…what do you think happened to Kim Younghoon? It’s been a big topic in the office today,” you ask the man. His eyebrows immediately furrow in subtle frustration at you asking about another man, but he quickly regains his calm outwardly.

“…I’m not sure. I’d assume that he’s been fired…”

“O-Oh, okay. Today’s been strange I guess…” you awkwardly mumble to San.

San nods his head, still a little miffed that the first question you asked him was about another man.

“…are you having a good Valentine’s Day so far?” San asks in a purposely aloof manner, trying to hide his curiosity in your love life.

Before you can answer the question, you hear two knocks on the break room door. 

“Guys, get back to work,” a deep voice says.

The voice is undoubtedly that of your boss again… 

You give San a polite nod and exit the room. As you exit the room, San slaps his face lightly, angry that he wasn’t smooth nor brave enough to ask you on a date later.

__________________________________________

It’s the end of the workday. You slightly huff as you pick up your purse and the anonymous gift, slightly upset that you haven’t figured out who your secret admirer is.

You enter the elevator and press the “P” button that will bring you to the parking garage level. As you enter, someone else enters with you.

Your boss, Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo’s presence causes some anxiety to form in you. After all, he seemed to be upset the whole day… you’re hoping that he won’t be angry with you too.

You give a bow of acknowledgment towards your boss.

“Hi, Mr. Jeon,” you smile politely at the man. Wonwoo smiles back at you.

“I’m going to the second floor,” Wonwoo says to you. You press the “2” button on the elevator for him, lighting the LEDs behind the button.

“Thank you, _ _ _ _ _,” the man smiles at you. As the elevator starts to move down floor by floor, Wonwoo’s heart rate increases…

He starts to think about all the men in the office hitting on you today. He becomes a bit pissed when thinking about Younghoon’s face in his office… and San in the break room.

_What if she’s going to be with another man tonight?_

Wonwoo impulsively makes a statement as the elevator reaches the second floor.

“…I hope you liked my gift.”

You look at the older man in shock, and he doesn’t make eye contact with you. 

As the elevator opens on the floor Wonwoo is getting off on, you impulsively grab his arm.

_“Wait!”_

He immediately looks at you, with his face flush.

“…why are you leaving me?” you ask the man, with your pulse quickening. Wonwoo’s heart rate quickens too, as he wasn’t expecting you to be so forward.

Wonwoo takes this as a cue to return towards you, which he does.

“…I thought you didn’t like-”

You start to take him by his coat collar such that his face is level with yours… and then start kissing him. He gladly follows, putting a hand on the small of your back, and the other on the back of your neck. He starts to pull you in closer to him, such that he can kiss you more strongly.

After a bit, one of his hands starts to drift near the top of your ass… you can feel Wonwoo getting excited as your bodies are pressing towards each other.

_…we can’t do this in an elevator…_

The elevator starts to move. Both of you immediately pull away from each other, trying to catch your breath. Wonwoo tugs at his clothing for a bit to make sure he looks kempt, and you follow Wonwoo’s lead by patting your hair down and pulling your dress down also.

“…just get off when I do, okay?” 

Wonwoo presses the “7” button on the elevator, the floor of his office…

As the elevator opens on the first floor, you both are met with a familiar face – your coworker Lee Know.

The man gives a bow to both you and Wonwoo and stands in the middle of the two of you, to Wonwoo’s displeasure. He looks at the elevator keypad, noticing that the “P” button and “7” buttons are glowing.

Lee Know needs to go to the parking garage anyway, so he doesn’t need to press another button.

Something does seem strange, though. This elevator is going down, not up, so it doesn’t make sense that the “7” button is lit. Why would someone take an elevator that moves down and then goes up instead of just directly taking an elevator that moves up?

_Maybe someone here is just stupid…_

As the elevator reaches the parking level, only Lee Know gets off. He was expecting to leave with either you or Wonwoo since the “P” button was already lit when he walked into the elevator…

Wonwoo begins to shuffle slightly as the elevator doors shut. He doesn’t verbally acknowledge that Lee Know has interrupted the two of you making out; however, he does seem frustrated.

You glance at Wonwoo; however, he seems more concentrated on the LEDs indicating the level that the two of you are currently on. He’s deeply anticipating when the two of you reach the seventh floor.

_…5…_

_…6…_

_…finally._

As the elevator opens, Wonwoo exits first. Remembering Wonwoo’s direction to you before Lee Know entered the elevator, you follow the older man to the door of his office.

You become a little nervous upon looking at the door – you hadn’t been here before. After all, most people only went to Wonwoo’s office for fucking up, so naturally, you associated Wonwoo’s office with getting fired.

It didn’t seem like that was about to happen to you today, though.

Wonwoo unlocks his office, holding the door open briefly for you as you make your way inside. He then promptly shuts the door and locks it.

You stand near the desk in Wonwoo’s office, unsure of how to proceed. Being in this room emphasized the fact that Wonwoo is your boss. The confidence you had in the elevator seemed to dissipate slowly.

Wonwoo places his keys on the table and subsequently clears his throat as an indication for you to _do something_.

You nervously look at the man, unsure of how to start touching him. He becomes increasingly agitated with your behavior and starts to take matters into his own hands.

“On your knees.”

You nod at the man and follow his direction. He grasps you by the hair and pushes your face onto what feels like a thick pipe in his pants. He starts to grind his clothed cock onto your cheek, stimulating himself.

“…you see what you do to me?” Wonwoo groans as he pleasures himself.

He promptly unbuckles his belt and pulls down his dress pants and boxers, revealing his erect cock. He lightly taps your face with his cock, giving himself brief sensations of pleasure.

“Open.”

You open your mouth, to which Wonwoo immediately forces his cock inside.

“…fuck, baby.”

Your mouth feels pleasurably tight around Wonwoo’s cock, and it feels even better when he roughly fucks the hole. The pressure of your mouth is giving a sensation to each nerve of Wonwoo’s organ. 

You gag a bit as the tip of his cock hits the back of your throat repetitively. With each thrust, Wonwoo grunts and pants, seemingly losing more of his control with each push.

He takes you by the hair and pulls you off of his cock, and you take a few breaths to regain your composure.

“Lie down on the floor and spread your legs.”

You follow Wonwoo’s direction, hiking up your dress and spreading your legs such that Wonwoo can see your lace panties underneath.

Wonwoo starts to give a few strokes to his cock upon seeing you follow his direction.

“Good girl.”

He starts to situate his head in between your thighs, becoming more familiar with your scent. However, Wonwoo can’t go without pleasure right now… 

He situates his cock in front of your face such that you have to pleasure him whilst he’s pleasuring you.

He starts to lick your clit through your panties and simultaneously shifts his hips towards your face. You take his cock by the hand, reposition it such that it’s touching your mouth, and start to suck on the tip.

As Wonwoo’s cock touches the inside of your mouth again, he hornily thrusts his cock down such that more of the shaft becomes wetted by your saliva.

He starts to fuck your mouth harshly while lazily licking your clothed clit, panting in between thrusts. Your mouth makes erotic noises of sloppy sucking as Wonwoo’s fucking it, causing him to become more aroused.

_“…mngh… oh…”_

Wonwoo breathing becomes more disordered as he fucks your face.

_…this is what she deserves for talking to them…_

He subsequently takes his cock out of your mouth and forcibly stands you up. Wonwoo then sits on a chair positioned in front of his desk and looks at you briefly with a reddened face.

“…sit on my cock,” Wonwoo demands breathily.

You oblige, lowering yourself onto Wonwoo. You moan as you take him inside your core, inch by inch. He starts to move his cock inside you gingerly, peppering kisses on your neck as he does so.

_“…I really… ah… lo- like you too… ngh… Mr. Jeon”_

Wonwoo tilts your head towards him and starts french kissing you as he’s fucking you. He caught your little fuck up… you were about to tell him that you love him.

He starts to thrust into you more rapidly, his groaning becoming more apparent. He can’t hold on any longer – he needs to show you how much he loves you.

Wonwoo’s knees start to buckle as he ejaculates into you. He pants, feeling satisfied that he’s managed to love you on the very same chair he fired Younghoon on.


End file.
